The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A baseboard management controller (BMC) refers to a specialized microcontroller that manages the interface between system management software and platform hardware. The BMC may be embedded on the baseboard or motherboard of a computer, generally a host system or a server. For example, different types of sensors can be built into the computer system, and the BMC reads these sensors to obtain parameters such as temperature, cooling fan speeds, power status, operating system (OS) status, etc.
The BMC could expose local images stored locally for the BMC or images stored remotely in the network, as disks for the host system. The disks may need to read or write as the case may be. However, in some cases, it is critical for write protecting the part or whole of the disks exposed in the above manner.
Therefore, an unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.